Giselle Mercier
'First Name' Giselle 'Last Name' Mercier 'IMVU Name' Discordia 'Nicknames' 'Age' Arc 16 - 16 years old 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'6" 'Weight' 118 lbs 'Blood type' B 'Behaviour/Personality' Apperance ( A vague or specific description of your characters looks. ) Allignment Chaotic Good A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is nesscary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. 'Clan & Rank' (What Clan is your character in, and what rank do they hold within the clan? Chairmen? Aniki? Head of house? Guard? Personal Body Guard to..etc, etc etc.. See tutorial above to pick which one.) High school grade Sophmore 'What district do you live in?' District 1 Giselle rents a small house from Saito Corp that is located off the road and hidden amongst a small grove of trees. She moved in after her host family began to treat her rather poorly. The small house is not much to look at really, however she has decorated it rather cozily and is proud of her home. The house also has a huge basement that she uses for training. . . . . . . . . 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Foreign Exchange Studen 'Fighting Style' Base Style: 'Savate '''Flow of battle: 'Sei The French martial arts labeled Savate is an intense style of fighting that revolves around extremely fast kicks. Originally developed by sailors where it was common to hold on while in rough waters, the hands are used primarily for defense or in a combination style attack that better positions a kick. Savate is unlike most fight because it is calculated and the fighters are very analytical. Position is very important to the fighting, keeping a distance that optimizes kicks and placing yourself where it is more efficient to avoiding an opponents blow. While the blows delivered by a Savateur are swift and powerful, there is also a certain grace to the style due to practitioners constantly moving and aiming their strikes. Weapons at one time were part of the art of Savate, but with time they were phased out and developed into their own style. Now, the only weapons used are shoes. Savate is one of the only martial arts where shoes are worn. This makes the kicks all the more dangerous, especially when paired with a physical understanding about the human body and where and how to strike to deal the most damage. All things considered, Savate is a well balanced style that incorporates grace, flexibility, strength, speed and intelligence into a martial art . '''Chi Base (Optional) Not yet determined. Chi Form Not yet determined. 'Weapon of Choice' Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Maximum Brain Capacity *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Celerity *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Dexterity *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Endurance *Peak Human Equilibrium *Peak Human Flexibility *Peak Human Healing *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Jump *Peak Human Longevity *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Sensory System *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Strength *Peak Human Wisdom 'Roleplay Selection' =Ark 16 Episode 16: Welcome to Kasaiahana High!= =Ark 16 Episode 22: Break Time!= =Ark 16 Episode 31: From the waist down= =Ark 16 Episode 32: Appoligies & Greenhouses= =Ark 16 Episode 41: The Beast within= =Ark 16 Episode 52:Lunch Break!= =Ark 16 Episode 53 : Lunch Room Rumble= 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:3rd Gen